


No Strings Attached

by Cassie98



Series: No Strings Attached [1]
Category: GOT7, Kpop - Fandom, aghase, igot7
Genre: Ass Spanking, Choi Youngjae - Freeform, Daddy Kink, Double B, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Reader, Friends With Benefits, GOT7 - Freeform, Handcuffs, Im Jaebum - Freeform, Jackson wang - Freeform, Kim Yugyeom - Freeform, Kinky, Mark Tuan - Freeform, No Strings Attached, Orgasm, Orgasm Denial, Park Jinyoung - Freeform, Party, Punishment, Smut, Spanking, Vibrator, aghase - Freeform, bambam - Freeform, cassie98, iGot7 - Freeform, kpop, part 1 of 2, part 1 or 2, redaer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 17:15:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15344622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassie98/pseuds/Cassie98
Summary: A two part Jackson Wang smut special ;)





	No Strings Attached

**Author's Note:**

> A two part special

"Ahh come on we're gonna be late!" You hear down the hall.

"Hold on I'm almost done", you shout back at him before he comes walking into your room. 

"Dude what's talking you so long?" 

"It takes time for girls to get ready you know", you sass back.

"Well for you you don't need it" he tells you with a smirk. 

"Ha nice try Jackson but flattering will get you nowhere." He lets out a huff of air. 

You and Jackson have bee close friends since forever actually with him and the rest of got7 but you and Jackson you were much much closer than the others know of. For Jackson you were his shoulder to cry on but most of all his stress relieve whenever Jackson was angry upset or horny (most of the time it was horny). He would use your body in ways you couldn't image but don't get it wrong it felt good to actually get laid once and awhile considering all of your closest friends were always hooking up at partys and what not and you were the only one left out having him around for your sexual frustration was just as much a need as it was for him. 

You and Jackson were getting ready for a semi formal party tonight but of course the boys had to be in suit and tie because they were the guest of honor but bringing you along was a plus for them since  they would be somewhat bored without you. This is the first time you've really dressed up like this. You never dress in fancy clothes you always loved the comfort, but yet you were doing your makeup like you're on the vogue. The boys have never seen you dress up before (not even Jackson) you were nervous on how the boys would react but ready for them so see you differently. 

Before Jackson comes into your room you walk out wearing a long black coat and black heels with your hair curled and make up looking beat as fuck. 

"What are you wearing that coat for/" he says confused. 

"Its cold outside and I'm wearing a dress I need to cover up...lets go we're going to be late." 

"Hmm you're one to talk" he replied. 

You finally arrive at the event you enter in with Jackson the place reminded you of gasbty's and his massive partys. Men and women dressed up, some already on their 5th martine. A gentlemen ask to take your coat, you became too nervous to answer so Jackson did it for you. 

"Ah thank you." He takes off your coat from behind slowing revealing what you had on underneath he looked flabbergasted at what you were wearing. Your dress was black a bit revealing it was tight so it hugged your curves in the right places. It was a bit revealing around your chest area, your diamond chocker sparkled along with your earrings. The dress lifted your breasts a bit and made your ass look fantastic. Jackson couldn't stop staring he almost forgot to give the man your coat.

"Wow...wow you look..." He stutters.

"Does it look too revealing or something?" you ask nervously.

"WHAT NO NO NO!" he assures you "You look fantastic...gorgeous even." His face starts to heat up as yours starts turning pink.

Jackson starts to escort you towards the rest of the boys. People's eyes were falling on you making you a bit nervous but with Jackson linking arms with you,  he made it seem less scary all the while Jackson was stealing glances at your marvelous chest.

"Hey guys!!!" Jackson ends up snapping you back to reality when he yells to the other members to get their attention. All the boys turned around to see Jackson but they became speechless when they saw you. 

"H-Hey guys how's it going?" You ask them they say nothing they just keeps looking at you and your dress. They were in total shock. Jaebum was started to blush, Mark was trying to hide his smile and his face. Jinyoung just zoned out. Youngjae was a laughing mess. Yugyeom was getting all shy and nervous and BamBam well...

"DAMN GIRL!" Everyone else turned to him "Y/n  give us a turn c'mon." 

"........Okay." and so you do so the boys became more speechless seeing you all dressed up like this for the first time ever was more of a shock to them than it was to you. 

The whole was a blast. Drinking, dancing, laughing you kept to yourself most of the time because you only knew the boys and didn't like strangers. 

"Ah y/n what are you doing all alone?" You turn around to see Jaebum.

"Oh nothing...just hanging out." You couldn't help but notice Jaebum moving closer to you to you closing the space between you his eyes would keep looking you up and down at you. 

"Jaebum aren't you having fun?" You say with a smirk. 

"Ah not really, to be honest you're the most entertaining one here." His quick whit caught you off guard. Jaebum nor any of the boys showed you this kind of attention(excluding Jackson). Your blushing face was turning him; he found it absolutely adorable.

"Ah y/n come with for a sec." you heard the familiar voice behind you you almost didn't turn around. 

"What is it Jackson?" You say in an annoyed tone. 

"I said come with me!" He grabs your hand and drags you across the room meanwhile leaving Jaebum in confusion. 

Jackson ends up leading you two outside.

"Hey where the hell are we going?!" He doesn't answer you leaving you confused and angry. He puts you in the car and starts to get in himself. You try to open the door back to leave but he ends up locking it. 

"WHAT THE FUCK JACKSON LET ME OUT!!" 

"NO IM NOT GONNA NOT AFRER WHAT HE TIRED!" ok now you're really confused. 

"Wait what...what are you talking about?" 

"I'm talking about Jaebum. I saw the way he was looking at you and flirting with you and I will not stand for it." He fought back with a stern tone.

"Oh I see now you're jealous.' you tell him with confidence in your voice. This was the first time you've ever seen Jackson like this.

"I don't want him looking at what's mine!"

"Well I'm not yours remember!...im just your play thing." With that Jackson got even more angry and grabs your face for it to turn to him.

"Oh you're gonna get it when we get home." and with that he started driving to your apartment with one intention.  


End file.
